Decoders are known that receive multimedia content from different sources, for example from a digital terrestrial broadcasting network, from an Internet network, from a hard disk, or even from a satellite network, these sources subsequently being named respectively a DTT network, an IP network, an HDD network or a SAT network. Associated with the diversity of sources, this multimedia content may be transmitted, via a same source or via different sources, according to different qualities.
For example, enabling a decoder to access multimedia content via the IP network either in high quality HD (High Definition), or in standard quality SD (Standard Definition) is known. Subsequently, multimedia content transmitted by a given source with a given quality is called a program.